


I Ain't Afraid of No Ghost

by KaikaKokoro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff, Homestuck Polyswap, Homestuck Polyswap 2018, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaikaKokoro/pseuds/KaikaKokoro
Summary: Three friends watch a movie and talk about their feelings.





	I Ain't Afraid of No Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pearlybj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlybj/gifts).



> No beta reader we die like men.

tricksyGeneticist [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]  
TG: haaaaayyyyyyyy  
TG: jay swizzle  
TG: big blue  
TG: sunny side egbert  
TG: earth c to groudn control  
TG: …  
TG: eggs bertedict  
TG: wait i already used an egg one  
TG: hmmmmmmm  
EB: hi roxy!  
TG: hells yes tha summonin ritual is complete  
TG: :3  
TG: ur still comin over 4 movie nite rite?  
EB: i don’t know, i’m feeling pretty tired today.  
TG: ok so what ur sayin is  
TG: yes  
TG: but callie n me r gonna come over there n get u ourselves  
EB: it’s okay, you can have it without me this time.  
EB: i don’t mind.  
TG: nope nope noep  
TG: *nope  
TG: this one is gonna be a ghost movie!  
TG: you wouldnt wanna miss a ghost movie would u?

Well, shoot. She’s got you there. And it’s not like you don’t want to spend time with them, because of course you do! It’s just that you haven’t even gotten out of bed yet, even though it’s 5 pm. And you haven’t showered. Or eaten. And there’s a bunch of other stuff you’d have to do, like shaving, and it’s like asking for energy from a dead battery. You know Roxy and Callie wouldn’t judge you, but _you_ would judge you. Your computer pings again, and you pause your imminent downward spiral.

TG: im takin that as a yes!  
TG: callie and i will be over at 630 :3  
TG: see u soon  
TG: <3  
tricksyGeneticist’s [TG’S] computer exploded.

You sigh, but you can’t keep the smile off your face. She used to just set her status as offline when you tried to bail out of things, but you caught onto that, so she started actually blowing up her devices instead. Why does Pesterchum even _have_ a built-in message for that? Really though, you appreciate it. She knows you well enough to know that you actually do want to go, and taking away the choice usually gets you to accept your fate and do all the stuff you’re trying to avoid. An hour and a half should be enough time to shower and shave at least, and you can always eat at her place. You groan, and then float out of bed, mind drifting to what the movie might be.

\- - -

“The Sixth Sense!” Roxy announces with a grin, holding up a DVD. “I found it in one of Dad’s bookshelves.” The dad she’s referring to is Jane’s dad, of course, but he kind of just adopted everyone after the game, so now you all call him Dad. He looks just like your own dad, though, so… sometimes it’s hard to be around him. Roxy continues on about how the movie is “super old” and something about “the twist guy”, but you don’t catch all of it.

“Snacks are ready!” Callie calls out as she enters the room with a frankly enormous bowl, filled to the brim with popcorn and candy. You and Roxy have affectionately dubbed it “fairy snax”. Cherubs consume primarily sugar and meat, and the first version of it included jerky and chocolate sauce, but the three of you managed to settle on a mixture that everyone likes, even if you always end up feeling a little sick from all the sugar afterwards. Callie sets the bowl on the coffee table, and then plops herself down on one end of the couch, wiggling the cute cat slippers on her feet. She pats the seat next to her, and gives you a big grin.

The bowl of fairy snax ends up sitting on your lap, with Callie leaning her head against your shoulder on one side, and Roxy snuggled up against you on the other. You’re glad it’s dark, because otherwise they’d probably see you blushing right now. Well, sitting between two cute girls and watching a movie with ghosts in it is pretty much the best thing you could think of, so all in all you’re pretty happy with how this turned out!

\- - -

Callie is clinging to your arm enough for it to go all tingly, as the credits roll across the screen. The bowl of snacks has gone mostly untouched. Roxy never told you it was a horror movie! Or maybe she did, but you weren’t paying attention. You can’t shake the awful images of the ghosts from your mind.

“So… whatcha think?” Roxy chirps, and she’s got a big stupid grin on her face as she looks at your bleak expressions.

“You never said it was going to be scary!” Callie protests, and you feel vindicated.

“That’s part of the fun!” She laughs, and you cover your face with a hand. You’ve been pranked! Halloween is in like a week; you really should have seen this one coming. You groan, which only draws more giggles out of Roxy. But then the images flash through your head again. Gruesome deaths. Only some of them aren’t from the movie. “Hey… are you okay?” You can hear the change in her tone, and now Callie is looking at you worriedly too. You try to push your face back into a smile, but it feels fake, so you drop it.

“It’s dumb. I just… it reminded me of Dad. My dad, I mean. Back in the game… Jack killed him. And you, too. Well, other you.”

“Oh, oh honey…” Roxy looks heartbroken, and the next thing you know, she’s got her arms wrapped around you.

Whisper-quiet, you hear Callie speak next to you. “I’m… a ghost too, right? What if I fade away like that? What if I start forgetting things?”

“No way!” Roxy has the both of you wrapped up in a hug now.

“You’ve got the ring of life, Callie!” You add in. “That means you’re not a ghost anymore.” There’s a bout of silence, but Callie seems to be feeling a little better at least. “...Thanks.”

“What for?” Roxy leans back to look at you, biting her lip in that way she always does when she’s confused.

“Everything, I guess.” You shrug. “If it wasn’t for you two, I’d probably still just be sitting around in my house by myself. I guess I still do that a lot, but… I’m doing better than I was before. You’ve really been there for me when it felt like I lost everyone.”

“Of course we are!” Callie nudges your arm. “Truthfully, you were always an inspiration for me, as well. You were so heroic, and you never gave up, no matter how rotten things got.”

“Yeah! We wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for you. It woulda been game over. We owe a lot to you, hot stuff.”

Oh. Do they just feel like they owe you? You don’t want them to feel like they’re obligated to- wait. “...Hot stuff?”

Roxy’s face darkens, and suddenly she’s not making eye contact. “Well, yeah.” She scratches the back of her head. “How could I not think you were cute?”

Cute?! Your whole brain feels like a lump of fuzz. She thinks you’re cute? Since when!

“Since... you came to visit me in Derse jail.” Oh darn, did you say that part out loud?

You honestly can’t imagine how anyone would find you attractive, but you know she wouldn’t lie about something like this. You stare at her face, backlit by the TV. Her jawline always made you think she looked like a princess. It’s quiet here, too, aside from the faint TV static. It’s funny, the whole thing feels sort of surreal. Like a dream. “Well, I always thought you were cute too.” What are you doing, admitting this stuff? You squash that thought. Come on, just spit it out, Egbert! “I’ve had a crush on you for a while now, actually. And, um. Callie too.” You hear a soft gasp from where Callie is sitting. Well, it’s out there now. If they decide to hate you, then oh well.

The two of them look at each other, and you’re surprised a little when Callie is the one to speak up. “Would you, perhaps, like to date us?”

Your jaw drops. _What?_ “Are you… really?”

Roxy grins. “Well, yeah! We were already talking about asking you out soon.”

“WHAT?”

Callie giggles. “I suppose we could consider this a yes?”

You feel like your whole face is burning up. “I mean… wait, wouldn’t that mean I’d be dating Jane too?”

Roxy looks at you like how you might imagine she’d look at a puppy. Like you said something silly, but endearing. “No, no, that’s not how poly works! Callie an’ me would be dating you, and also Jane. Like a diamond shape!”

“Oh. And… you both want that?” You glance over at Callie, who nods. “In that case…” You feel a smile creep onto your face. “Yes!” And just like that, you find yourself in a pile of cuddly girls. It almost feels too good to be true, but you seize that thought and shove it away. You’re going to let yourself be happy for once, darn it!

Roxy adjusts herself to sit up a little, which digs her knee into your leg, but you don’t really mind. You realize she’s looking you right in the eyes, and gosh, her eyes are always so pretty. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Wow, you sure are full of riveting conversation tonight.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Uh.” Wait hold on, is this like a test or something? Are you supposed to say yes, or no? Of course you want to kiss her, but also you just started dating like two minutes ago, right? Is this moving too fast? Is Callie okay with this? Is _Jane?_ Roxy is the one asking though, so that means she wants to kiss you, right? It’d be mean if she didn’t! Wary of a potential prank, or being made fun of, you nod. And then her lips press against yours. They’re soft. Softer than you thought they’d be, and a little warm, and it’s like that warmth is flowing directly into your chest, and turning into butterflies. A breeze whips through her hair, and it’s not until after she pulls away that you realize you were making it on accident. “...Wow.”

Roxy looks shy all of a sudden, but she’s got a big smile on her face. You turn to look at Callie, who just looks… happy? Excited, even. You guess your worry about her not being okay with it was completely unfounded! In a moment of boldness, you lean over and plant a kiss on her forehead, and she practically curls up on herself with a happy little “eeeee!”. You are the ladies master. It is you.

“So,” you offer, “who’s up for another ghost movie?” Roxy seems to perk up immediately at the idea, but Callie looks nervous.

“Um… if it’s like the last one…”

You smile reassuringly. “Nope! This one has a giant marshmallow man.”

As you settle in for a very comfy movie night, your thoughts drift back to the game, and everything you had to endure. And for the first time in who knows how long, you feel hopeful for the future.


End file.
